


Methods of Teasing

by IvoryRaven



Series: Corona Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry in Lingerie, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Possessive Tom, Sane Tom Riddle, Seduction, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Tom has declared that Harry must stay in Riddle Manor until he gives birth.Harry isn't pleased. So he and Draco concoct a plot...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Corona Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705024
Comments: 15
Kudos: 286
Collections: Corona Challenge





	1. Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DamienDarhk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarhk/pseuds/DamienDarhk) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> just give me someone in a pink, fluffy, victoria's secret style bathrobe. that is all i ask.

Harry had sequestered himself in his and Tom’s bedroom, having banished Tom to the guest quarters. Now, he was with Draco, plotting revenge against Tom.

Tom had banned Harry from leaving the manor, declaring ‘you are too precious to lose. I cannot allow you to go out and about and risk your life and the life of our child!’

In Harry’s mind, that meant Tom didn’t trust Harry with their baby - the baby he was carrying - and that was a problem.

Draco had come in to help him devise a most evil plot.

“No sex was a very good idea,” Draco said. “But you’ve got to make it worse. Make him want you more every day.”

“How?” frowned Harry, looking at himself in the mirror. “I’m fat!”

“You’re not fat, Harry. You’re pregnant and that’s a beautiful thing and if he can’t see that he’s an idiot.”

Harry giggled.

“What?” asked Draco.

“You called him an idiot!”

Draco paled. “Oh. Don’t tell him, he’ll kill me!”

“I won’t!” Harry was still giggling.

“Down to business. He finds you sexy. Make yourself sexier, he’ll be begging your forgiveness. Then, you can negotiate.”

“Right. Ideas?”

An evil glint appeared in Draco’s eyes. “A bathrobe,” he whispered.

“What?” 

“A bathrobe.” Draco repeated. “Pink. Fluffy. Show off your figure.”

“I see,” said Harry.

Draco conjured one such robe - it was soft and pink, and looked too big for Harry, but when he put it on he realized he needed the extra size to cover his nether regions.

The robe stretched around Harry’s middle, accentuating his bump and pert arse, and was loose below that. It barely covered a quarter of his thighs, and the low v-neck descended to where his midriff bulged.

“Perfect,” breathed Draco.

Harry agreed when he looked in the mirror. “I really do see!”

“Now, there’s a meeting in ten minutes, so if you go before he calls everyone… he’ll have to run into you…”

Harry smirked, and hurried to the large room where Tom held his meetings, heaving himself onto Tom’s elegant throne, and tossing his legs over one of the armrests. Then, he waited, hands folded behind his head.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to Tom’s imminent presence. Tom had applied his parsel-glamour so he looked like he had when he’d first emerged from the cauldron in Harry’s fourth year. 

The sudden intake of breath told him that Tom had noticed Harry’s new attire. 

“H-Harry,” said Tom.

“Hello, dear,” said Harry, lazily stretching out a leg. The bathrobe slipped, becoming more indecent than it had been before.

“Harry - I’m summoning my Death Eaters, you must leave,” said Tom stiffly, shifting his robes.

Harry stifled a laugh, knowing exactly what Tom was hiding. “Sure,” he said, and slipped off the throne, brushing past Tom with his hips swaying. 

………………….

“He couldn’t focus at all!” Draco said later. “He denied it but it was obvious!”


	2. Lingerie

Harry and Draco sat down the next day to continue their plot.

Draco rubbed his hands together, looking quite evil in his glee. “I bought you some things yesterday,” he said.

“Oh?” Harry was leaning back in an armchair, hands resting on his swollen belly.

Draco withdrew a bag from his pocket, and tapped it with his wand to resize it. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw what Draco had bought.

“I can’t wear that! It’s - it’s indecent!” he exclaimed.

Draco smirked. “Well, exactly. Try it on.”

Harry sighed, but did as the blonde asked. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and blushed Gryffindor-red.

He was wearing a fitted, sheer teddy in pale green, with silver detailing starting at the waist. He was covered, but barely. The teddy had thigh-high fishnet stockings clipped onto it, too! The whole thing clung to Harry’s figure, highlighting his plump arse and arms toned from years of Quidditch.

“I can’t wear this out and about!”

Draco stopped blatantly admiring Harry’s pert arse to defend his choice. “Hold on, put this on top!”

He got out a silky mint-green robe. It felt like it was made out of a soft blanket, but had sleeves and dropped to below Harry’s knees, tying around the waist above Harry’s heavily pregnant belly.

“Then you just… do Harry-things and make him wonder what you’ve got underneath,” Draco winked.

“Harry-things?” Harry asked.

Draco waved an arm. “Whatever you did to make him fancy you in the first place.”

“But what-” Draco hushed Harry with a finger over his lips.

“Just do what you normally do.” Draco said.

So Harry did. He wandered around Riddle Manor, occasionally curling up with a book or magazine before getting up and going somewhere else. Sometime in the late afternoon, the robe got too hot, so Harry shed it without a second thought.

When it was time for dinner, Tom came to find him and started comically when he saw Harry’s attire of the day. “It’s dinnertime,” he said weakly. Harry eyed the ‘little problem’ Tom was having in his pants.

“Thanks, dear,” said Harry, giving Tom a deep kiss and linking their arms together. He rubbed against Tom’s erection, and laid another kiss on Tom’s neck, sucking and licking as Tom shivered beneath his touch. When he drew back, a flushed hickey met his eye, and he kissed the spot again, this time gently, before setting off before Tom, arse waggling behind him.

………………..

That night Tom sat on the guest bed his husband had forced him into, and wondered where he had gone wrong. He would have to prove to Harry just how big a mistake not allowing sex had been. Chewing on his lip, he thought…


	3. Cake

“We’re going to take it even further,” Draco said the day after that. 

“Further?” Harry spluttered.

Draco nodded. “Here.” He passed Harry a lacy crop top and mini shorts.

Harry looked at them. “Actually, I can make this worse…”

He scurried to the kitchens, followed by an eager Draco, and pulled out a mixing bowl. “Cake!”

“I certainly don’t object to cake,” Draco shrugged.

Harry smirked. “Just you wait.”

Harry had soon produced a stunning cake, a marble cake with sugary glaze, and an icing Dark Mark on the top.

Draco stared at this latest addition. Harry shrugged. “Come on, tell me it’s not fit for the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Harry slipped the cake onto a tray and carried it to Tom’s office, where he plotted all his political machinations and other strangely office-y Dark Lord things Harry didn’t care for. He cast Alohomora, and strutted into the room holding the cake.

Tom’s head snapped up at the sound of his door opening. “Harry,” he said. 

“Hi,” Harry said, setting the cake on top of the legislation his lover was drafting. Then he stood in front of the couch Tom had installed in his office when, early in Harry’s pregnancy, he’d been ultra-clingy and desperate for Tom’s company.

Tom’s eyes were clearly sweeping up and down Harry’s body. Until the baby, Harry had been lean and fit from years of Quidditch. Now, his arms and legs were still toned, but his midriff protruded, stretched out and round. And Tom had done it to him.

Tom’s cock twitched at the thought of how Harry had got that way. Harry, sensing what his lover was thinking about, ran his hand down his large belly, and kept it going -

“That’s mine!” Tom shouted when Harry’s hand got dangerously low. 

“Oh?” said Harry. “Then I think I should have mine, shouldn’t I?”

Harry unzipped Tom’s trousers and fiddled with his briefs, releasing Tom’s raging erection. He blew on it with warm air coming from between his soft pink lips, which would look so good if they would only wrap around Tom!

But Harry drew back, and stretched, before bringing his hand to his own cock. He teased it to its full length, stroking until it was rock hard, until Tom could see the precum leaking from the tip. Harry touched his finger to the head, smearing precum on his finger - he brought his finger into Tom’s face and in front of his mouth -

Tom stuck out his tongue in an effort to taste Harry, but Harry jerked his finger back and went back to stroking his cock.

Tom moaned in frustration, but Harry ignored him, strokes growing jerky as he neared climax.

Harry came with a moan so sexy Tom almost came, too, just from the sound.

Then Harry dipped his cum-smeared finger into the middle of the cake, and offered it to Tom. “Eat,” he said, and Tom did, eagerly taking the trace amounts of Harry’s cum, desperate for Harry’s touch - which his young lover did not give.

Harry scooped a further piece of cake from the middle, and, pulling up the tight, tight shorts with one hand, sauntered out of Tom’s office.


	4. Tom's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is... I hope you like it!

Tom prowled around the manor. “I know you’re here somewhere,” he called. The windows were darkened with clouds, and it was raining.

Harry couldn’t hide forever.

There was no trace of Harry. He wasn’t in their bedroom, he wasn’t in the kitchen. He wasn’t in the dungeons (not that he ever went there), he wasn’t in the meeting hall, he wasn’t in any of the sitting rooms or receiving rooms. He wasn’t in the newly-built nursery, and Tom had even floo-called Lucius, who had confirmed that Harry wasn’t visiting with Draco.

It was just as well. The younger Malfoy would have been tortured for monopolizing Harry.

Tom stalked the corridors, head held high, and narrowed eyes blazing red as fresh blood.

There came a whimper from behind a closed door.

Tom froze, and listened. The sound came again. Now he was listening more closely he could tell it wasn’t a whimper of pain… it was a whimper of desire.

He burst through the door to find Harry on the bed, fully clothed, with his hand down his pants. He was sweaty, his wet garments clinging to his figure. He was beautiful, and wanton.

Tom’s little lover deserved what he was going to get.

Too absorbed in his own activities, Harry didn’t notice Tom creeping closer until it was too late. Tom grasped Harry’s arm, pulling his slick hand from his fully erect cock. “Oh, no,” Tom whispered. “I don’t think so. That’s mine.”

Harry exhaled sharply. “Tom! You found me.”

“I will always find you, my little horcrux,” Tom promised. He banished Harry’s clothing to - oh, it didn’t really matter where. What mattered was that Harry’s delicious body was fully on display. “Now.” He cast a very handy charm that had Harry’s hands tied to the bedposts, and his legs held up so Tom had easy access to his hole. “Safeword is the same as always,” said Tom, focusing most of his energy on Transfiguring a useful item… ah, yes, here it was.

Tom slid the cock ring - elaborately crafted into the shape of a coiled snake, of course - onto Harry. Harry looked down himself at the sensation, air hissing out from between his teeth when he saw it.

“Must you?” he panted.

In response, Tom kissed the tip of Harry’s eager cock, eliciting a moan of desire from its owner.

Tom pressed on, bringing his tongue to circle Harry’s engorged cock. Three times he ran his tongue over Harry’s tip, and three times Harry gasped out, hips giving involuntary thrusts.

Tom slipped Harry’s full width between his lips, and started sucking, at first gently, then harder. Harry was right where he wanted him, legs up in offering, cock ever so easily accessible, pretty pink mouth whimpering in wanton desire.

Harry’s delectable body was an instrument Tom considered himself skilled at playing. He sucked hard on Harry’s cock, drawing his mouth off, disconnecting with a smack of lips and Harry’s frustration.

He moved on to covering every part of his lover’s creamy skin with kisses. Some were gentle, some would leave marks. All had Harry flushed and squirming, gasping his pleasure at Tom’s attention to every centimeter of his body.

Tom descended on Harry’s lips like a wildfire spreading across dry brush: fast, hot, and leaving a pleasant glow in its wake. As he kissed Harry, he shucked his own pants down. 

That done, he returned his attentions to Harry’s lower half, circling his hole with first one finger, then two. Casting a spell to coat his hand in lube, he gently pushed into Harry’s hole. He gave a few thrusts before adding another finger. Harry’s hole, well accustomed to Tom’s width, opened like a morning glory at sunrise. And a glory it was! The dark warmth of Harry was tempting and heavenly. 

Tom pressed into Harry, soon establishing a steady rhythm pounding into Harry. His young lover moaned in both ecstasy and want.

“Let me cum!” he begged breathlessly, but the cock ring prevented his release as Tom tipped him over the edge, letting him hover there, just holding on by an inch. Only after Tom reached release in a breathtaking wave of orgasm did he slide the cock ring off Harry, and allow him to finally roll over the edge with a shriek of pleasure.

Looking down at his lover, Tom thought Harry looked quite like an angel. Two sex-hazed emerald eyes gazed back, set above a petite nose and rosy lips. Dark hair framed his face, and his cheeks were flushed with pleasure. Harry was the most beautiful thing Tom had ever seen.


End file.
